


Words Left Unsaid

by toondoon1010



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas traditions, Cluelessness, Cozy, F/M, Fluff, Hesitant confessions, Holiday Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toondoon1010/pseuds/toondoon1010
Summary: They've been together for a while now. Still, at times, it's hard for him to openly confess his feelings so he just leaves the words unsaid; hoping, she'd still understand. AU where Allura is introduced to Earth's Christmas traditions and she is all set to embracing it! And Shiro can't help but fall for her, more and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/gifts).



> Request for Voltron Fanworks Exchange 2016
> 
> I thought I'd experiment with Shallura and Christmas!

 

“Do you think they’ll like it? Am I doing this right?” Allura asks.

 

“Yeah. They’ll love it,” replies Shiro. 

 

_“Just like I…” he left the words unsaid._


End file.
